jtohs_hardest_towersfandomcom-20200215-history
Citadel of True Void
What is the Citadel of True Void? Citadel of True Void is a half-ascending half-descending based Citadel in Zorloth’s Cluster. It should be cleared after Tower of Tedious and Stodgy. It has a nearly unnoticeably similar color scheme to Citadel of Void and It has very similar gameplay as well. The hardest difficulties are Why and DEATH. The easiest floors have the difficulties: Insane, Terrifying and UNREAL. Currently, it can be played from here You can read the guide here Overview Floor 1 (Beginning Floor): The Citadel starts off with a lot of wraps and trusses, a piece of evidence that you should not be here, and it defines absolute insanity already, good luck. (Difficulty: Nil) Floor 2 (Almost a Break): Although this floor's difficulty is easier than the last floor, (according to the sign), this floor is still seemingly harder than the first, it's a complete maze of trusses with almost no breaks, you better be decent at flicking if you want to pass. (Difficulty: Unreal) Floor 3 (Wallhops and Squeezes): This floor really leaves you wondering why you're doing this, it of course, has a ton of wallhops, and don't forget; you have only 350 seconds to complete this floor! Have fun trying to get past, because all your attempts are going to fail, literally. (Difficulty: Nil) Floor 4 (Truss Time): Well, you somehow made it beyond the craziness of floor 3, time for extremely intense truss wraps and a few wallhops, there's also an insane /e dance2 glitch area with instakills, and inconceivable timing, don't bother. (Difficulty: Nil) Floor 5 (H O P): This floor is pain, and you have to wallhop all the way through, with roughly 3 breaks, and definitely replicates parts of Floor 9 in the original Citadel of Void, it's extremely tough, and with all certainty, this will be what kills you. (Difficulty: Why) Floor 6 (Easy Floor): This floor is a serious break from everything you've faced so far, with only a few trusses, and at the very least, 10 stud wraparounds, take some time to relax, as your next challenge is a lot harder. (Difficulty: Insane) Floor 7 (The True Void): This floor is the floor of no-sight, and I really do mean that. You won't see a single little thing, except for the small amount of lights, that don't even light up your way very much at all, you have to guess where each obstacle is to pass, seriously, good. Luck. (Difficulty: Nil) Floor 8 (Death Floor): This floor is very intense, and I mean with its music, not just the obstacles, this is the final floor before your final test, and this won't be enjoyable. (Difficulty: Why) Floor 9 (Infinite Regret): This floor is literally torture, and might be equal to the difficulty of at least a floor of Chaotic Tower, it's time for you to drop, and die, never again will you set foot in this place, and this is where you really ''meet your fate, say goodbye. (Difficulty: Borderline Death) Floor 10 (Just Pain): This floor is insanely long and has 3 sections, Section A, Section B, and Section C. They are all Why in difficulty, and proves to be truly insane, with several borderline impossible wallhops, and once again, a lot of wraps, but don't worry, the next floor is harder. ;) . (Difficulties: Why, Death, No) Floor 11 (More to Comprehend): This floor deals with Puzzles and Speed, instead of Skill and Consistency, according to its sign, this floor will stop you in your tracks, and you can have fun trying to get past as much as you can. (Difficulty: Death) Floor 12 (Darkness 2.0) It is very easy to know that this floor will be very dark, darker than floor 7 perhaps. All the sign states is "GODSPEED" (Difficulty: Death) Floor 13 (Sun Floor) Inside the cheeky faced sun is a floor similar to floor 12 because it might be dark even though it is inside the actual sun which is the brightest thing in the solar system. The sign says it's nil difficulty but the gameplay is death difficulty. Plus you can't die here. (Difficulty: Nil or Death) Floor 14 (Beginning of Decent) Not much is known about this floor because the sign only states that the descension part is very difficult also the floor is blue. (Difficulty: Why) Floor 15 (Jumping is for nerds) This floor is the same color as floor 14 plus you can't jump because that's overrated. (Difficulty: Why) Floor 16 (Back in Time) This floor is a throwback to tower of void, the citadel of void prototype. But remember it is way harder than all of tower of void combined. (Difficulty: Why) Floor 17 (Timing Hell) This floor is one of the worst because it spams ridiculous squeeze sections beat block sections speed sections and wall hopping. (Difficulty: Death) Music: Floor 1: Galeem - Smash Ultimate OST Floor 2: Sine Waves - Rukkus Floor 3: Sabrepulse - Close To Me Floor 4: Lchavasse - Space Abyss Floor 5: Greed Mode Final Boss / Chorus Mortus - Extended - The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth Musik Floor 6: Some September Remix idk Floor 7: GlitchTale OST - Vantablack [Gaster's Theme] Floor 8: Xtrullor - Birth of the Sun Floor 9: Xtrullor - Rip It (previously Niko - Made of Fire) Floor 10: Calamity Ganon Phase 2 Floor 11: ??? Floor 12: ??? Floor 13: ??? Floor 14: ??? Floor 15: ??? Floor 16: mom / w_tre Floor 17: ??? Floor 18: ??? Floor 19: ??? Floor 20: The Binding of Isaac OST - Basement Theme Floor 21: Xtrullor - Authority Floor 22: Dharkon - Smah Ultimate Trivia This tower has lodge bars as a never seen before thing. This tower has dungeons. yes Each floor's difficulties have been buffed to 2 difficulties higher than in the original CoV. (Except for Floor 6, which was nerfed from Catastrophic to insane.) Gallery Screenshot (69642).png|Citadel of True Void With Half Floors. cotv1.png|Floor 1's Sign. Screenshot (69629).png Screenshot (69628).png cotv2.png|Floor 2's Sign. Screenshot (69631).png cotv3.png|Floor 3's Sign. cotv4.png|Floor 4's Sign. cotv5.png|Floor 5's Sign. Cotv6.png|Floor 6's Sign. cotv7.png|Floor 7's Sign. cotv8.png|Floor 8's Sign. cotv9.png|Floor 9's Sign. Screenshot (69641).png cotv10a2.png|Floor 10A's Sign. cotv10b.png|Floor 10B's Sign. cotv10c.png|Floor 10C's Sign. Cotv10a.png|Floor 10D's Sign? cotv11.png|Floor 11's Sign. cotv12.png|Floor 12's Sign. cotv13.png|Floor 13's Sign. cotv14.png|Floor 14's Sign. cotv15.png|Floor 15's Sign. cotv16.png|Floor 16's Sign. cotv17.png|Floor 17's Sign. cotv18.png|Floor 18's Sign. cotv19.png|Floor 19's Sign. cotv20.png|Floor 20's Sign. cotv21.png|Floor 21's Sign. cotv22.png|Floor 22's Sign. Verified Floors Floor 1 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (Nil) Floor 2 - bigeengle (UNREAL) Floor 3 - zorloth1 (no link) (Nil) Floor 4 - zorloth1 (no link) (Nil) Floor 5 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (Why) Floor 6 - Juponian (unconfirmed/unfinished) (Insane) Floor 7 - zorloth1 and vipsem (unconfirmed/unfinished) (Borderline Nil) Floor 8 - unverified (Why) Floor 9 - zorloth1 (when it's finished) (Borderline DEATH) Floor 10 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (DEATH) Floor 11 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (DEATH) Floor 12 Floor 2.0 - unverified (DEATH) Floor 13 Floor - unverified (DEATH) Floor 14 - unverified (Why) Floor 15 - zorloth1 (no link) (Why) Floor 16 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (Why) Floor 17 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (DEATH) Floor 18 - TheLegend27_WasTaken (unfinished) (DEATH) Floor 19 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (DEATH) Floor 20 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (DEATH) Floor 21 - zombiemurder435 (unfinished) (Remorseless) Floor 22 - zombiemurder435 (unfinished) (Horrific) Floor 23 - zorloth1 (unfinished) (DEATH) Continuing on from this point It is time. Head onto Tower of Relentless Exasperation Disquietude. Even if you completed this, you will stand no chance in this, please only attempt this unless you are completely sure you can do this. Good luck out there in hell. ': )'''